Flareus Prime: A Faded Past
by 1000wolflover
Summary: Firewing Pax is the daughter of Optimus Prime..Being killed on Cybertron and dying in her fathers arms due to a weak spark chamber, Firewing returned from the dead thanks to Primus sending her back to the world of the living to find her father weak..but when she returns a new threat rises as old memories fade..Read and Review
1. Arrival

**Flareus Prime: A Faded Past**

_Chapter 1: Arrival_

_**"Everyone has a family..But i grew up alone..That is what i am..How i will die...**__**Alone.**__**."**_

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense _

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense. _

_When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles _

_And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up _

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you_

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath _

_When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless._

_When you try to speak but you make no sound,_

_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud!~_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up _

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you_

* * *

><p>After losing someone dear to his spark, Optimus Prime leads his Autobots to Earth to find a new home and battle against the Decepticons who have surely followed, although their leader isn't as Prime-like as he once was..<p>

"We have come a long way from Cybertron.." He said looking for a vehicle form.

"We lost so much back home Optimus...you lost your last fiancé...i lost Tailgate...and we lost..her.." she said with sadness in her voice.

"The Decepticons are getting stronger Arcee...and yet I feel my energy leaving me...i am losing the will to fight.."

"Optimus..you cant...we all need a leader...what if she saw you like this?"

"If she was here, i wouldn't be like this.." Optimus said with an unfaithful tone in his voice.

"Nothing could have stopped it Optimus.." Arcee looked up at her leader and sparkmate with concern in her optics. "we cannot change the past..whats done is done..all we can do now is continue living for those we have lost..you were the one who taught me that, love."

"I know.."

* * *

><p>A few hours passed by and Optimus found himself in a missle silo with his team. which were:<p>

Ratchet. The medical officer of the team. The doc can be abit tightly wound but he gets his job done. After all, being the one who delivered Optimus and Arcee's young sparkling made himself being seen as a grandfather to the youngling.

Bulkhead. A wrecker. Being part of the black ops war unit back on Cybertron, he grew close to the youngling of Optimus. When the youngling reached 18, she joined the wreckers and grew close to them, so close in fact to call them family.

Arcee. Optimus' sparkmate and Second In Command. Being a bot of few words when it comes to being around Optimus she definately leaves a mark on those who dare piss her off, hurt her family and friends, or just cross her path if they are in her way. She can have a short temper so it may be wise to remain on her good side.

Bumblebee. While Arcee may be a bot of few words Bumblebee doesn't use any. Becoming somewhat of a brother to the Youngling of Optimus he always made time to help her in times of need but sometimes he did get himself into trouble with Optimus..More than once.

CliffJumper. The love intrest of Optimus' child. He may let his ego take over sometimes but it doesn't stop him from loving the love he lost during the war for Cybertron. Since then he took down every con that stood in his way.

And lastly: Optimus Prime himself. After having the strongest bond with his daughter out of all the Autobots during the war he completely broke down when he lost her. Being a father made him realise that there can be such things as beauty and happyness during a war but all that went away when his so called "brother": Megatron killed his only child. He broke down, refusing to make any hard decision when depression took over..Thus, leaving his sparkmate in charge.

* * *

><p>During a meeting with Special Agent Fowler, Optimus' mind began to drift elsewhere.<p>

"Prime! Focus!" Agent Fowler shouted, in an attempt to get the big bots attention.

"His mind has been elsewhere Agent Fowler, please try to be gentle with him..We lost a bot close to us.." Arcee said while trying to keep Agent Fowler from yelling at Optimus, while Optimus himself just remained silent, not daring to speak a word.

Suddenly Optimus burst into tears infront of everyone as a flashback of Firewings final moments hit his mind. Arcee, being the only family he had left, walked over and sat next to him and held him close until he calmed down.

The next morning Arcee took Optimus to Ratchet as Optimus told her about the trauma that kept lingering around him.

"Ratchet?" Arcee called out as she sat Optimus down.

"Yes Arcee?" the Medic said as he walked over.

"Can you check Optimus over?"

"Check him over?"

At this point Ratchet became confused until Arcee explained.

"He said the trauma is haunting him..can you make sure he's okay?"

"I'll do what i can." Ratchet told her as he started scanning and Arcee watched, not wanting to leave her sparkmates side.

Her fears were confirmed by Ratchet as his scanner picked something up. "Arcee..the trauma is slowly killing him..he had the strongest bond with..her.."

"what do you mean it's killing him?!"

"i mean, because of the trauma of losing..her..it's slowly shutting his systems down..if this continues..we won't have a leader..the war will be lost..and this world is left without it's only means of defense against the cons." Ratchet explained.

"so what do we do?.."

For once Ratchet had no idea on what to do to help his leader and friend.."i don't know..try to keep him occupied..anything to get his mind off of what happend.."

With a nod, Arcee took Optimus to their shared room and made him get into bed as she put him on bed rest. Knowing that Optimus wouldn't be in the mood for anything sexual she decided to give him a large 3ds with a few games which were:

Super Smash Bros 3ds version.

Animal Crossing: New Leaf.

Fantasy Life and a few puzzle games.

The games worked for a while but Optimus' strength was nearly drained and he was struggling to keep himself awake. Thats when the autobots were greeted with a blinding white light, until a familier figure emerged from the light.

Too weak to look, Optimus groaned in pain as he felt like every limb of his body was lifting heavy weights. "whats going on?" he groaned.

"it can't be.." Bulkhead said in shock.

"it is.."

Optimus heard the angelic voice of what sounded like his beloved daughter..the daughter he lost.."Impossible..Firewing?..that you?"

"yes daddy..it is..it's me..i'm here.." Firewing said as she sat beside him, and remained there until he fully recovered and was back on his feet.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had Firewing sat in the medical bay, waiting for her results to come in.."no way...i saw Firewing die in your arms Optimus..this can't be right at all.."<p>

"is it really her?" Optimus asked eagerly as Ratchet nodded.

Optimus then hugged his child and she hugged him back..Oh, had he waited so long for this day to arrive..The day where she was back in his arms.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. The Face Of Death

**Here it is, LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 2! :D**

**please read and review :)**

**hope you enjoy :)  
>Firewing Belongs to me<br>Thunderspark belongs to my boyfriend (no FanFic account)**

* * *

><p>"Firewing...how did you come back?...you was killed.." Optimus said with a bit of a sob stuck in his throat while hugging her.<p>

Firewing hugged him as he held her close, not wanting to let her go.

"It's a long story...are you sure you wanna hear it?.." she asked with a whimper.

Optimus nodded and sat down as she began to explain.

"Okay...Well...When i died Primus cared for me..he continue to raise me even in death...but..when he saw dad starting to shut down..He started to feel pity for him and sent me back with some sort of rainbow power..He said it can help end the war and, if used correctly, can revitalise cybertron..." Firewing explained, not wanting to go into too much detail as she feels like she could be there forever.

"It can revive our home?!" Ratchet yelled in shock but excitement at the same time.

"A power that can do that will be targeted by decepticons, we must be wary.." Optimus said with a worried tone.

"i know..but-" Firewing went to move her arms and shot a rainbow bolt at a box on the floor, destroying it. "Okay! It's official! My hands are now leathal weapons and now i get the feeling it'll get worse everyday!" Firewing exclaimed as she covered her hands to prevent any injury or broken tools that Ratchet will "need".

"Then we must find a way to control it, otherwise we could all be in some mess.." Optimus said with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay daddy.." Firewing said as she stood up.

"But Optimus how can we find out how to control her powers? all recorded information of Cybertron was lost when Cybertron went dark." Ratchet explained with fear of the damage Firewings powers can do.

"there is one place where records can be found Ratchet."

"Wheres that dad?"

"The decepticon warship.." Optimus admitted as Firewing looked down since her old friend chose the cons over her back on cybertron.

"the nemesis?! are you nuts?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Ratchet let me handle this.." Firewing said as she proceeded to grab Optimus's audio processor and yell down it. "dad, are you insane?! you're talking about the cons they'll kill us on sight if we try and break into the nemisis!"

As she yelled, Optimus winced and said "No need to shout...i can hear you Firewing.."

"just making sure you still have your sanity.." Firewing stated bluntly.

"I do." Optimus replied with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Okay, good." Firewing then proceeded to pat his head as if to say "good boy".

"we will discuss who will go onto the nemesis and gather information."

"alright dad..what should i do in the meantime?.."

"it'll be a while yet sweetspark..we still have some time to spend with each other." Optimus stroked her head lovingly like he used to when she was but a little sparkling.

* * *

><p>During the next morning, Firewing had woken up and gone to the roof of the Autobot base to check out the outside world..being an early riser meant she would watch the sun come up every morning. Firewing is always to be the first Autobot up and the last Autobot down..however with her new power..it would make things a whole lot harder for the autobots as the decepticons were highly aware about her abilities.<p>

Meanwhile on the nemisis, Megatron had arrived in his ships medical bay to check up on the latest report on energon deposits. "Knockout, how fares the search for new energon deposits?" Megatron asked his CMO as he awaited a report.

"the computers are still scanning for energon, but the reports have come in showing this, my liege." Knockout reported while bringing up the file about the power of Primus, the matrix power and Firewings powers. "they are simular my lord..the young pax my not be able to control her powers but having the power to revitalise our home could make her a very valuable ally to our cause. i would recommend bringing her here for a check up."

"now now knockout..patience is a virtue..we will get her in time of course..but until she's controlled her powers..i will be travelling the stars seeking dark energon..during my travels..as much of a screw up he is, Starscream will take over command of the decepticons. just keep an eye on him..he's tried to overthrow me before and i will not let anyone else rule the decepticons but me." Megatron throughly explained as he left the medical bay.

"yes my lord." Knockout concurd as the medical bay doors closed.

Back at the autobot base, things were starting to get crazy.

"Optimus are you insane. thats suicide." Arcee explained in worry.

"no need to worry Arcee. i'll be going through." An unknown autobot smiled.

"Thunderspark, you understand what you need to do?" Optimus asked.

"i grab the files and come straight back." Thunderspark acknowalged.

* * *

><p>Thunderspark is an old friend of Optimus Prime. they faught side by side during the war for cybertron and when Firewing was murdered, Thunderspark was there to comfort his leader when Arcee couldn't be. He can be alittle hotheaded at times but he gets his job done.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Optimus P.O.V<strong>_

As i send Thunderspark through the groundbridge i keep watch on Firewing. i get this stabbing feeling in my gut that if i take my eyes off of her she'll disappear..thats why i keep her here in the base at all times..i still remember that when she was killed..her final words were.."i love you daddy, be strong.."..like she knew she was going to die..she truely is special..i'm happy to be blessed with such an amazing daughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arcee P.O.V<strong>_

Firewing is a big part of my life..these memories of being told about her death from my husband and sparkmate keep coming back to me..and they did when i saw her after almost 5 years of not seeing her and roaming the galaxy searching for a new home. we have to work as a team in order to keep Firewing safe..but i fear that she'll snap if we keep her cooped up in the base..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffjumper P.O.V<strong>_

I remember being told about Firewings death on the ark...i was sparkbroken..but i knew she wouldn't want me sobbing so i continued fighting battles for her..i knew she would return to me though..i knew she never gives up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bulkhead P.O.V<strong>_

Firewing was and always will be a carefree young spirit, she made us all smile when we were down and always kept herself in a happy and cheery mood..even when she was on missions..however when Starscream murdered her..damn..Wheeljack and i were the ones who saw the whole thing go down..Starscream brutally murdered the kid and she died in her fathers arms in the medical bay of our base..it was a sparkaching sight to see.

_**Ratchet P.O.V**_

I've worked with Optimus since he was named Orion Pax and since he worked at the hall of records so when i found out that Arcee was carrying his child i was overjoyed. he was happy, Arcee was happy and the Autobots were also happy for him, myself included. however when Firewing died..i never saw Optimus cry so much in my life..she meant and still means alot to the big guy..Since her return i've seen a smile that i never thought i would see again..that smile was the same smile he had when Firewing was born..it was like she was reborn but reborn to resume her old life with an extra twist to it. either way we're all happy to have her back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bumblebee P.O.V<strong>_

_"Firewing and I got into all sorts of trouble together as kids..mainly pulling pranks on Optimus and Ultra Magnus whenever we got the chance..we practically grew up together...but when Arcee had explained what happend on the battlefield and the result of it in the medical bay i felt like i lost a part of my life that meant so much to me. it's great to have her back again. it's great to have my best friend back with me again."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_


End file.
